


Waiting for you to come back

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week 2015 (May 18 - May 24) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, lame excuse for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren and Armin's anniversary, so why is it that they can't spend the day together? Eren is enraged, but Armin has to go on work trip, what can they do about it? (Eremin Week - Day 4: Freeform)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you to come back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I posted this one a day late! I had a writter's block and nothing came out, but now I'm back, even if my writting was never good from the start anyway. Well, even so, I have to write something for Eremin Week and keep the love alive, write? This one is a but silly and I think Eren is just a hopeless fool. Why is it that he is like that in all of my fanfictions? Maybe that's how I unconsciouly see him, hehe. As always, I hope you guys enjoy it!

            Eren couldn’t believe in his ears. Two weeks from the date, he received the news. Why was it happening? He already had many plans; he was about to book a seat at a fancy restaurant, he had already bought the expensive pocket watch he said he’d like to have to give his lover as a present to commemorate, he was thinking of so many things they were to do that weekend, yet…

 

 

            “I’m so sorry! Me more than anyone would like to be here, but it’s not my fault the symposium is happening on our anniversary!”

 

            Yes, Armin managed to have a damn symposium or something right on the weekend of their weeding anniversary! How could he do something like that? Eren was so excited for the date to come, but it seemed it was all one-sided. They were commemorating their sixth year as a married couple (adding it to the life long time they had been together as friends). It had been a sacred date to both and now… Eren couldn’t take it.

 

            I had so many plans! I really can’t believe you!” Said Eren as he tried to leave the living room. He was being childish, yes, but he was mad. Armin grabbed him by the arm and stopped him from leaving.

            “Stop pouting, Eren. Right now. It can’t be changed. I promise I’ll be here and we can commemorate later.” Armin was the most reasonable of the two and really couldn’t understand why Eren was so mad. He knew he would be upset, though he wasn’t expecting that reaction. They had been together for all of their lives and even though it was a very important date for the two, it was not like they wouldn’t have other opportunity to commemorate. Eren looked at Armin and he was indeed pissed off. If Armin couldn’t understand him, it was worse with him.

            “It’s our wedding anniversary! How…”

            “It’s for work.” Armin argued. “If you were in my place, you’d have to do the same. I could ask you to go with me, but you also have your work, don’t you? I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

 

            Eren knew Armin was right, but in his heart, he couldn’t take it. Still, he chose to end the argument. He was enraged, indeed, but it was worse to have Armin mad at him too, so he would just wait until he settled down to think straight; he could never really fight with his husband. The only time they actually fought with each other, they were eight. Eren didn’t really remember why they were fighting, but it had something to do with a toy; Armin ended up hurt, but Eren never meant to hit him, he didn’t know how that happened. The guilt was tremendous, however, it was worse seeing Armin looking at him like he had betrayed him, so he vowed that he would never fight with his friend again. They argued, that was normal with anyone who had a relationship as close and as long as theirs, but it was never serious. Also, it always seemed like Armin knew his way around Eren, how to make him to surrender to his reason, like he did this time. That manipulating bastard! Eren couldn’t be mad about that, though; Armin was the only one who could handle him and maybe that was why they got along so well. He really couldn’t complain.

            The day Armin had to travel for the symposium came. He was a respected biologist researching at Trost University, his presence on that symposium was very much expected and Eren came to understand that, but he was still feeling bitter about it. He wondered if Armin didn’t feel the same way anymore, if him going meant that their relationship was cooling down. Eren never felt insecure with Armin, why was he feeling that way? His reason knew Armin really couldn’t do anything since it was work. Eren himself couldn’t ditch his own work to go with Armin to that symposium; it was happening in the other side of the country and even if he went to the place after his own work, he would only arrive on the next day, the date would be lost. Why was the symposium happening on the same Friday of their anniversary? It was even worse, Armin had to go a day before the event and stay in that place through the whole weekend, they wouldn’t have time to be together. Eren sent Armin off with a kiss, trying to mask his anxiety. Armin caressed his face and told him he would call. Watching his husband leave and having so many dreadful thoughts made him gloomy, but he still had to go to work as well. He tried reminding himself that it was alright and that Armin, as he himself reassured Eren for a thousand times, was just as upset that he had to go. Yes, Armin still wanted him; it was not like he chose to go to the symposium instead of commemorating their anniversary.

            Saturday night came with a blow. Eren tried as hard as he could to keep cool, but the loneliness of the bed didn’t let him at ease. Armin called him every day and seemed very tired. On the day before, which was the very same day of their anniversary, they spent a little longer on the phone. It had been six years since they got officially married. They had been together since they were four and never separated ever since. When the adolescence came, they realized their feelings and their bond only got stronger. Eren never had eyes for anyone other than Armin, always so incredible, so seductive… On that phone call, they recalled everything that made them get to where they were and Eren felt reassured. He was so sorry to upset Armin, to have pouted over such a small thing, they were going to be together always, anyways; he told his husband it was just a little anxiety, that he felt afraid Armin didn’t want him anymore, but their conversation through the phone made him at ease and it was true. On that Saturday night, though, he felt worse. It was not insecurity anymore, he just missed Armin. If he couldn’t stand a weekend away from his lover without feeling lifeless, what would be of him if Armin would ever go away? He lied on their bed and grabbed Armin’s pillow, like he had the other nights he was away. The smell in that pillow made him sooth a little, but it didn’t stop him from crying. So pathetic, he thought.

            In his dreams, Armin was there, caressing him, calling his name. It felt so good, so comforting. If only life could be like that always, having his most beloved by his side, never leaving… Eren was dependant on Armin; he needed him to function right, to have happiness. He felt a kiss on his cheek and suddenly realized it wasn’t a dream. When had he slept? What time was it? Most importantly, was Armin really there? He opened his eyes and saw through the faint light of the night stand a pair of blue eyes smiling at him.

 

            “Hey.”

 

            Eren snapped awake. It was reality, after all. He promptly hugged Armin like dear life. The warmth, the smell, those hands caressing his hair, the feeling of his skin, it was all there.

 

            “You’re really here.”

            “I managed to come earlier.” Eren looked at the clock on their bed stand; it was midnight. So since he slept not much time had passed. And Armin was there. “I missed you. You missed me too, didn’t you?” Oh, the smile on Armin’s face when he said that…!

            “You don’t know how much.”

            “Were you crying? Your eyes are red.”

            “Yeah.”Eren felt pathetic again. He hated to admit he cried, but he couldn’t deny it. Armin understood him better than anyone in the world, he could admit it.

            “For you to confess it, it must have been bad.” Armin teasing him like that felt like home. He could feel mad after having been so honest, but how could he? They embraced each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in a life time; it was how both felt.

            “I’m so glad you’re here, baby”

            “Me too. Eren, thank you for loving me this much. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here with you, I’m sorry I made you feel insecure. Thank you for waiting for me, for giving me happiness for all of these years. I’m really lucky to have a husband like you.”

 

            Upon that confession, Eren couldn’t do anything other than kiss Armin. So many feelings flowing, so much love they wanted to convey to the other. Eren pulled Armin down on the bed and it was like they were never apart. They were really together, sharing that moment, nothing could tear them apart. When the kiss was over, Eren looked into the ocean that were Armin’s eyes; they were silently saying “I love you” and he didn’t need anything else in life. Yes, that's how life is meant to be, always together.

 


End file.
